game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Knightfall/Weapons
'''Weapons of Knightfall '''are mostly fictional variants based off military developments between 1914 and 1940. The weapon mechanics are heavily stat-based, with a lot of stat variety, customization and randomness present in the mechanics. Mechanics Each weapon is part of an archetype (e.g. Version.2, Low Calibre or Semi-Auto), with some archetypes having different sub-classes (e.g. Semi-Auto Allied and German), which determine the baseline of stats. This is equal for all weapons, but differences in stat come through a few different systems. The first is a level system: Each weapon is of a level between 1 and 10. Weapons with level 1 have the lowest stats of that archetype and level 10 has the highest stat of that archetype. This scales linearly, meaning that a vanilla level 1 weapon will always have lower stats than vanilla level 2 weapon of that same type. Weapons used by enemies are also affected by this levelling, meaning weapons dropped to be collected from fallen enemies have a random level. Second element is that weapons are affected by runes. There are a plethora of runes in the game, some very similar to one another, that affect the base stats of a weapon. This mostly means that stats will be increased by a percentage, however sometimes a stat is increased so severely that another stat is decreased for balance reasons. There are different rarities of runes, with more common runes having lower percentages than rarer runes. Weapons dropped by enemies also have a, likely, chance of having 1 or more runes on them, with common runes obviously appearing most of the time on them. Runes applied on weapons are permanent and can't be removed, and weapons have a maximum slots of runes available. Upgrading Collected weapons can be upgraded at the Blacksmith. Hammer Forging To increase the level of a weapon, players can hammer forge their weapon. Once the player chooses to hammer forge their weapon, the weapon has a chance to rise a level, stay the same level or break, after which it is broken and can't be used (unless using an unique rune to revive it, which costs a rune slot). The action can be taken by a simple button press and the button displays the chance of breaking. Staying the same level is a fixed chance of 10%. With each subsequent level, the chance of breaking increases. The stat that determines this chance is the only non-linear stat and differs per individual weapon, even between those in the same archetype. Rune Forging To apply runes onto a weapon, players first have to buy or collect runes that are applicable with the weapon. After that, the player engages in a QTE-minigame that scales in difficulty the rarer the rune is, meaning reaction times get lower if the rune is rarer. If the minigame succeeds, the rune is applied onto the weapon and can't be removed from it afterwards. Applied runes also have a chance of changing the appearance of the weapon, though most runes that do that are of the rare-class. If the minigame fails however, the rune is broken and lost and can't be used again. List of Runes *High Calibre (Multiple) - Increase Damage by 10-50%. *Hollow Points (Multiple) - Increase Critical damage by 20-100%. *Exhaust Gap (Multiple) - Decrease Kick by 10-50%. *Iron Barrel (Multiple) - Increase Range by 50-200%. *Compact Magazine (Multiple) - Increase Capacity by 20-50%. *Light Alloy (Multiple) - Increase Handling by 10-100%. *Muzzle Break (Multiple) - Decrease Spread by 5-50%. *Doyle Mechanism - Increase Damage by 100%, but decrease Fire Rate by 25%. *Sights (Multiple) - Different zoom levels and scopes. *Bayonet - Underslung Bayonet. *Reforged - Revive a broken weapon. *Blueprints - Increase success chance of Hammer Forging. *Adaptive Clip - Allow multiple calibre types as Ammunition. *Arc Charge - Fires charged rounds that conduct Arc lightning. *Razor Edge - Fires bullets that cause bleed status to affected enemies. *Steel Puncture - Overpenetrates armor more effectively. *Shadow Grasp - Increased damage while unnoticed. *Quickdraw Grip - Faster out-of-melee Draw. *Knight's Mark - Firing decreases Mastery charge time. *Dirt Crawl - Prone and stationary decrease Kick and Spread. *Stopping Power - Damage decreases victim's movement speed. *Low Pressure - Decrease spread by 100%, but decrease damage by 25%. *Evans Ammunition - Third unique hit on an enemy deals additional damage. *Noble Plating - Weapon does not degrade in combat.